


Stay down

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sickfic, request from ask week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Helga learns that it is very hard to take care of one Arnold Shortman.-/-Ask from Dezi:Okay, this probably sounds weird, but could you please do a Hey Arnold fic where Arnold is sick? Maybe he gets sick at school and Helga has to take him to the nurse and his parents are worrying over him and treating him like a baby because they're so overprotective? Maybe Helga takes care of him? Idk, just putting that out there because I love anything where Helga takes care of Arnold.





	Stay down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dezi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezi/gifts).



He’s up. 

Again. 

Helga groans into her pillow on the couch, for what has to be the fifth time in an hour. She pushes herself up on her arms. 

“Shortman! I swear to god if I get up and your not in the bed, your dead meat!”.

There’s a sudden silence, then quietly padding footsteps and a bed creakinga minute later. She lets out a sigh of relief. 

She may as well get up and check on him. With a sigh, she gets up, nearly stumbling over the pile of blankets, barely managing to not trip. She scoops the bottle of medicine and starts up the stairs, and gives a single brief knock on his door before walking in. 

He’s in bed(this time) and his cheeks are still slightly flushed from the fever. She strides over with a roll of her eyes, and plops onto the bed. As she starts twisting the cap off the bottle, she gives him a look. “So what was it this time? You needed to take out the trash or something?”.

Arnold at least has the gall to look sheepish. “Abner wanted a snack?”. Helga groans. “He’s literally a pig. He eats compost!”.

“Well-“.

“This is why your sick y’know?”. She poured some medicine in the cap and handed it to him. “Drink up”.

He made a face, grimacing, but drank it. “You are never getting better if you don’t rest. You get up every twenty minutes to do some crap I could do”.

Arnold sighed. “I’m restless, okay? I’ve been in this bed for like three days. I’ve gotta do something!”. He shrugs. 

“You can do something. Rest! And you we it to me because your parents trusted me to watch over you, and I’m definitely gonna get sick after you get better”.

Arnold sighs. “Can you stay in here with me then?”.

He’s giving her the puppy dog eyes, god dammit. “Fine. Whatever. Let me get my stuff”.

-/-

She never thought she’d be laying on a bed with Arnold Shortman, with a pig at the edge of it, but she doesn’t mind. 

She gives an annoyed look at the finally sleeping blonde, and sighs. She is definitely going to get sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was satisfactory sorry it took so long!!
> 
> I might do a second chapter where she’s sick and Arnold takes care of her. 
> 
> I don’t really know enough about his parents to put them in there.


End file.
